


blood and bones

by CutThroatCappie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal, Gore, Gunshot Wounds, Knife Wounds, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Rape, Skullfucking, Throat Fucking, Torture, Vomit, woundfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutThroatCappie/pseuds/CutThroatCappie
Summary: i dont know why i wrote this i just had toalso no whining in the comments like little bitch babies if you read this
Relationships: auth unity - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	blood and bones

**Author's Note:**

> im not fixing up the typos and shit in this fic i dont want to work on it anymore

They were out in the forest, Nazi testing out some hunting rifles he had just received from his family and commie watching from afar. He aimed for a distant target he had set up but he couldn't hit the right spot and it soon frustrated him, he let out a groan and tossed the gun to the floor making the leaves crunch.. commie looked up at the pissed auth right and soon walked over to join him in his target practice. "Nazi, vatch you have to aim it like this or you're just gonna keep missing the bullseye" he said demonstrating with the discarded rifle, Nazi smiled before grabbing the gun and aiming it as tankie had told him and he finally managed to hit it making him giggle in glee. They moved along the targets until Nazi was satisfied and they began to pack up, commie putting the rest of the bullets back in their box and nazi putting the guns in their cases.. he got down to the last gun when commie stopped and looked at his smaller auth right companion, his smooth lilac skin and well kept uniform flicked a switch in his brain. He walked over and tapped the white identitarian on the shoulder to get his attention, he turned away from casing the gun and looked up at tankie before getting promptly punched in the face.. the force of the largers punch sent him flinging into a tree, blood was pouring out of his nose like it was a popped blood bag.. his nose was definitely broken and he was dizzy from the hits but he made a launch for the last gun left out and by miracle managed to grab it and point it at commie. "DONT COME ANY CLOSER OR ILL SHOOT" he said through gritted teeth, the red auth through suspicion came closer faster than the dazed nazi could process and grabbed him by the leg, Nazi immediately put the gun against his chin and through the adrenaline and fear pulled the trigger.... nothing, the gun wasn't loaded.

A smile stretched apon commies fast and he ripped the gun from Nazis hands and tossed it to the side, tears started pouring out of Nazis eyes as he was pressed down into the damp leaf covered floor. The auth left assessed the smaller he had pinned down and imagined the things he was gonna do to him. Nazi thrashed around under tankies weight before he felt something slip down his uniform.. in a flash tankie ripped his uniform off him leaving nazi exposed, the race realist froze processing what had just happened before coming to the realisation and starting screaming and kicking like his life depended on it, but it was no use.. commies weight held him down while he removed his slacks. The auth right started pleading with tankie to let him go and he wouldn't tell anyone but tankie didn't listen and soon got ontop of nazi and got to work pounding him into the ground while the white identitarian lay there crying his eyes out waiting for it to all be over. It seemed like forever to nazi since commie had been making work of him, he was tired and sore when tankie came into him and let him lay there to pick himself up, he wanted to run and scream and cry but he was tired.. very tired. After a while commie came and squatted infront of him looking emotionlessly at the smaller. "Look at you, veak and unable to fight back" he laughed "you just laid there and took it like a slut nazi, so much for a fascist leader" and with that he got up and walked over to the car he used to drive them both here, Nazi thought back to the beginning of the day to when the guns arrived and the pure joy he felt getting ready to shoot to now, laying on the ground after being raped by the communist he thought he could trust. 

Commie looked around through the car before he found what he was looking for, a knife.. he walked back to nazis lifeless body and put a boot on his back shifting his weight to that foot and pressing into Nazis back making him squeal and try to move away with poor progress. "Nazi stay still this will only hurt a little" he said making nazi turn his head because letting out a high pitched scream, tankie began cutting a hole in Nazis side.. hollowing out the flesh and cutting away into his ribs until there was a decent enough slot for him to push into with his cock. He positioned his already hard dick outside the bleeding hole and pushed into ignoring nazis deafening screams and chokes as he thrashed in agony, Tankie let out a moan and started thrusting away in the hole and shoving nazis face into the dirt to muffle the screams and cries.. the warmth along with the pulsating muscle was heaven to the communist as he fucked his way in and out of Nazis wound until he finally came into it, at that point nazi was a blubbering mess unable to think or speak, just frothing at the mouth and crying from the pain. Commie shifted his head to look at Nazis face, eyes still brimming with tears and looked at his knife when he got an idea. He shifted Nazis body so he was laying on his back staring out and shifted so he was looking over Nazis face while bringing the knife up, he forced Nazis right eye wide open and brought the knife to it, Nazi tried to pull commies hands away to no avail. Tankie began cutting the eye out of its socket making sure to cut all the tendons away and even digging the hole further so he could get more use out of the rightists head, Nazi was back to screaming and trying to claw at tankies arms when he was punched again making him drop limp again allowing tankie to bring his cock to nazis socket and begin skull fucking him. His dick didn't go in too far just enough to get a satisfying pop everytime he pulled out but not enough to really get any good friction, Nazi started thrashing again and got enough strength to push commie away and vomit all over himself from the pain which tankie wince in disgust. Nazi realizing his opportunity tried to make a run into the forest but his legs buckled under him and he fell face first in the dirt and started sobbing again.

Commie trudged over to the blabbering auth right and dragged him back over to the guns and picked up the forgotten rifle from earlier and started loading it, once the bullets were in he stood above the still sobbing nazi and aimed the gun at the back of his head. "Sorry comrad" he said bluntly before shooting nazi multiple times splattering blood and brain matter all over the forest floor, atleast he wouldn't be able to feel pain anymore commie assured himself. While bringing Nazis lifeless corpse up off the ground commie got an idea, he picked up the knife from earlier and brought it up the dirt covered neck of the fascist and began cutting away at it until he hit bone.. he decided it'd just be easier to shoot off the rest of the neck and so he did letting Nazis head fall to the floor glassy lidded and pouring with blood. Commie picked it up, positioning his cock to nazis limp mouth and began fucking into it letting his imagination run wild.. he imagined nazi was still alive and they were going home after practicing with the guns, they'd go home and live would resume as normal and he could finally confess his feelings to nazi and they could be together and... he felt his senses white as he orgasmed into Nazis "throat" and it all came pouring out the bottom. Shit.

He had to dispose of this somehow he thought and decided it was best to cut up the rest of the body and dump it elsewhere in the forest, after he was finished getting rid of the evidence he began to drive.. speeding down the dirt road while crying his eyes out, why had he done that it was horrible and gruesome, Nazi didn't deserve this he deserved a happy life GOD IF ANYONE DESERVED TO DIE IT WAS COMMIE. He made it home and made up some lie about centrists attacking and nazi not making it.


End file.
